ThunderCats (2011) Season 2
The second Season for ThunderCats is made for Adult Swim. Plot Set after episode 26 Lion-O and the other ThunderCats, try to find Mumm-ra and retrieve the stone but unable to find it and Mumm-ra .A year has pass ,Lion-O now becomes king and the Thundrians return and everything is good right, well that's when your wrong. One day, Thundera was attacked again but this time it wasn't Mumm-ra or the Lizards, they were attacked by none other than humans led by a big game hunter named Safari Joe ,unfortunately, the humans killed some Thunderians and all of Thundera was in ruins again but surprisingly, Lion-O found an ancient ruins full of carvings of other animal races. So now, once again Lion-O and his friends go on another journey, but to find other animal races and to save them and his people from Safari Joe and his men. Lands and Animals Africa Kenya *East African Lion (Panthera leo melanochaita) *Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus jubatus) *Serval (Leptailurus serval hindeio) *Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) *Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) *Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) *East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenhaueri) *East African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus lupinus) *Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) *Common Impala (Aepyceros melampus melampus) *Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) *Damara Dik-Dik (Madoqua kirkii damarensis) *Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus albojubatus) *Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) *Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) *Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) *Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) *Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) *Lappet-Faced Vulture (Torgos tracheliotos) *Lesser Flamingo (Phoeniconaias minor) *Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) *Kori Bustard (Ardeotis kori struthiunculus) *Masai Ostrich (Struthio camelus massaicus) *Superb Starling (Lamprotornis superbus) *Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) *Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum gibbericeps) *Reichenow's Helmeted Guineafowl (Numida meleagris reichenowi) *Eastern Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus africanus) *Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis babcocki) *Dung Beetle (Neateuchus proboscideus) Republic of Congo *African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) *African Golden Cat (Caracal aurata) *Western Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla gorilla) *Western Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes verus) *Western Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza occidentalis) *De Brazza's Monkey (Cercopithecus neglectus) *Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) *African Civet (Civettictis civetta) *African Forest Elephant (Loxodonta cyclotis) *Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) *Lowland Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus eurycerus) *Zebra Duiker (Cephalophus zebra) *Red River Hog (Potamochoerus porcus) *Giant Pangolin (Smutsia gigantea) *African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) *Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) *African Rock Python (Python sebae sebae) *Gaboon Viper (Bitis gabonica rhinoceros) Egypt *Saharan Sand Cat (Felis margarita margarita) *Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) *Sudanese Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena dubbah) *Lesser Egyptian Jerboa (Jaculus jaculus) *Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) *Dorcas Gazelle (Gazella dorcas) *Lanner Falcon (Falco biarmicus) Botswana *Common Carcal (Caracal caracal caracal) *Southern Meerkat (Suricata suricatta suricatta) *Yellow Mongoose (Cynictis penicillata) *Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis megalotis) *Cape Jackal (Canis mesomelas mesomelas) *Cape Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis capensis) *Aardwolf (Proteles cristata cristata) *Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) *Red Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus caama) *Southern Sitatunga (Tragelaphus spekii selousi) *Southern Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri walleri) *Common Eland (Taurotragus oryx) *Southern Giraffe (Giraffa giraffa) *Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) *Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis) *Cape Ground Squirrel (Xerus inauris) *Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) *White-Backed Vulture (Gyps africanus) *Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) *Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis ibis) *White-Faced Whistling Duck (Dendrocygna viduata) *Southern Carmine Bee-Eater (Merops nubicoides) *Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) *Southern Masked Weaver (Ploceus velatus) *Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) *Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) *African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) Namibia *Black-Footed Cat (Felis nigripes) *Brown Hyena (Hyaena brunnea) *Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) *Cape Fur Seal (Arctocephalus pusillus) *Long-Beaked Common Dolphin (Delphinus capensis) *African Penguin (Spheniscus demersus) *Cape Gannet (Morus capensis) *Dusky Shark (Carcharhinus obscurus) Madagascar *Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) *Red Ruffed Lemur (Varecia rubra) *Black-and-White Ruffed Lemur (Varecia variegata) *Crowned Lemur (Eulemur coronatus) *Coquerel's Sifaka (Propithecus coquereli) *Indri (Indri indri) *Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) *Pygmy Mouse Lemur (Microcebus myoxinus) *Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) *Ring-Tailed Mongoose (Galidia elegans) *Fanaloka (Fossa fossana) *Lowland Streaked Tenrec (Hemicentetes semispinosus) *Helmet Vanga (Euryceros prevostii) *Long-Tailed Ground Roller (Uratelornis chimaera) *Giant Coua (Coua gigas) *Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) *Giant Leaf-Tailed Gecko (Uroplatus fimbriatus) *Madagascar Day Gecko (Phelsuma madagascariensis madagascariensis) *Tomato Frog (Dyscophus antongilii) *Madagascar Hissing Cockroach (Gromphadorhina portentosa) Asia India *Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) *Indian Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) *Jungle Cat (Felis chaus) *Fishing Cat (Prionailurus viverrinus) *Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) *Great Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) *Chital (Axis axis) *Indian Muntjac (Muntiacus muntjak) *Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) *Chousingha (Tetracerus quadricornis) *Common Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus ursinus) *Southern Dhole (Cuon alpinus alpinus) *Southern Plains Langur (Semnopithecus dussumieri) *Indian Rhesus Macaque (Macaca mulatta mulatta) *Wild Water Buffalo (Bubalus arnee) *Nilgai (Boselaphus tragocamelus) *Indian Grey Mongoose (Herpestes edwardsii) *Indian Jackal (Canis aureus indicus) *Indian Boar (Sus scrofa cristatus) *Indian Giant Squirrel (Ratufa indica) *Pygmy Hog (Porcula salvania) *Indian Flying Fox (Pteropus giganteus) *Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) *Demoiselle Crane (Grus virgo) *Great Indian Hornbill (Buceros bicornis) *Rose-Ringed Parakeet (Psittacula krameri) *Asian Fairy Bluebird (Irena puella) *Eurasian Hoopoe (Upupa epops epops) *Indian Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus) *King Cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) Indonesia *Sumatran Tiger (Panthera tigris sondaica) *Javan Leopard (Panthera pardus melas) *Sunda Clouded Leopard (Neofelis diardi borneensis) *Flat-Headed Cat (Prionailurus planiceps) *Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus pygmaeus) *White-Handed Gibbon (Hylobates lar lar) *Proboscis Monkey (Nasalis larvatus) *Horsfield's Tarsier (Cephalopachus bancanus) *Binturong (Arctictis binturong pageli) *Banded Linsang (Prionodon linsang) *Malayan Sun Bear (Helarctos malayanus malayanus) *Sumatran Elephant (Elephas maximus sumatranus) *Malayan Gaur (Bos gaurus hubbacki) *Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) *Western Sumatran Rhinoceros (Dicerorhinus sumatrensis sumatrensis) *Sumatran Sambar Deer (Rusa unicolor equina) *North Sulawesi Babirusa (Babyrousa celebensis) *Umbrella Cockatoo (Cacatua alba) *Rhinoceros Hornbill (Buceros rhinoceros) *Bali Myna (Leucopsar rothschildi) *Siamese Crocodile (Crocodylus siamensis) *Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) *Tokay Gecko (Gekko gecko) *Draco Lizard (Draco volans) *Reticulated Python (Python reticulatus) China *Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia uncioides) *Pallas' Cat (Otocolobus manul) *Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca melanoleuca) *Styan's Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens styani) *Tibetan Wolf (Canis lupus filchneri) *Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey (Rhinopithecus roxellana) *Tibetan Antelope (Pantholops hodgsonii) *Mongolian Saiga (Saiga tatarica mongolica) *Przewalski's Horse (Equus ferus przewalskii) *Wild Yak (Bos mutus) *Golden Pheasant (Chrysolophus pictus) *Mandarin Duck (Aix galericulata) *Crested Serpent Eagle (Spilornis cheela) *Chinese Softshell Turtle (Pelodiscus sinensis) *Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) Japan *Iriomote Cat (Prionailurus bengalensis iriomotensis) *Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata) *Japanese Raccoon Dog (Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus) *Japanese Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus japonicus) *Japanese Serow (Capricornis crispus) *Red-Crowned Crane (Grus japonensis) *Azure-Winged Magpie (Cyanopica cyanus) Europe Great Britian *Tabby Cat (Felis catus) *Border Collie (Canis familiaris) *Doberman Pinscher (Canis familiaris) *Beagle (Canis familiaris) *Holstein Cattle (Bos taurus) *Clydesdale (Equus caballus) *Suffolk Sheep (Ovis aries) *Saaen Goat (Capra hircus) *English Yorkshire Pig (Sus domesticus) *European Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes crucigera) *European Badger (Meles meles meles) *European Hedgehog (Erinaceus europaeus) *European Mole (Talpa europaea) *European Rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus) *Eurasian Red Squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris leucourus) *Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) *British Stoat (Mustela erminea stabilis) *European Roe Deer (Capreolus capreolus) *East Atlantic Harbor Seal (Phoca vitulina vitulina) *Leghorn Chicken (Gallus domesticus) *Pekin Duck (Anas domesticus) *Common Barn Owl (Tyto alba alba) *European Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus peregrinus) *European Robin (Erithacus rubecula) *Barn Swallow (Hirundo rustica) *Common Raven (Corvus corax corax) *House Sparrow (Passer domesticus) *Rock Dove (Columba livia livia) *European Herring Gull (Larus argentatus) *Common Toad (Bufo bufo) France *European Lynx (Lynx lynx lynx) *European Wildcat (Felis silvestris) *European Brown Bear (Ursus arctos arctos) *Eurasian Wolf (Canis lupus lupus) *European Pine Marten (Martes martes) *European Polecat (Mustela putorius) *European Otter (Lutra lutra) *Least Weasel (Mustela nivalis nivalis) *European Red Deer (Cervus elaphus hippelaphus) *Alpine Ibex (Capra ibex) *Alpine Marmot (Marmota marmota) *Wood Mouse (Apodemus sylvaticus) *Brown Long-Eared Bat (Plecotus auritus) *Mute Swan (Cygnus olor) *Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) *White Stork (Ciconia ciconia ciconia) *Common Buzzard (Buteo buteo buteo) *European Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos chrysaetos) *Common Cuckoo (Cuculus canorus) *Common Kingfisher (Alcedo atthis) *Song Thrush (Turdus philomelos) *Eurasian Blue Tit (Cyanistes caeruleus) *European Green Woodpecker (Picus viridis) *Fire Salamanader (Salamandra salamandra) *Wels Catfish (Silurus glanis) *Northern Pike (Esox lucius) *Western Honeybee (Apis mellifera ligustica) Oceania Australia *Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) *Red-Necked Wallaby (Macropus rufogriseus banksianus) *Queensland Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus adustus) *Common Wombat (Vombatus ursinus) *Numbat (Myrmecobius fasciatus) *Greater Bilby (Macrotis lagotis) *Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) *Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) *Tiger Quoll (Dasyurus maculatus) *Duck-Billed Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) *Short-Beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) *Dingo (Canis dingo) *Dugong (Dugong dugon) *Australian Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae novaehollandiae) *Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) *Galah (Eolophus roseicapilla) *Budgerigar (Melopsittacus undulatus) *Rainbow Lorikeet (Trichoglossus moluccanus) *Satin Bowerbird (Ptilonorhynchus violaceus) *Australian Magpie (Gymnorhina tibicen) *Magpie Goose (Anseranas semipalmata) *Little Blue Penguin (Eudyptula minor) *Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) *Thorny Devil (Moloch horridus) *Perentie (Varanus giganteus) *Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) *Pig-Nosed Turtle (Carettochelys insculpta) *Leatherback Sea Turtle (Dermochelys coriacea) *Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) *Whale Shark (Rhincodon typus) *Tiger Shark (Galeocerdo cuvier) *Red Lionfish (Pterois volitans) New Zealand *Southern Brown Kiwi (Apteryx australis lawryi) *Kakapo (Strigops habroptila) Paupa New Guinea: *Matschie's Tree Kangaroo (Dendrolagus matschiei) *Raggiana Bird-of-Paradise (Paradisaea raggiana) *Blue Bird-of-Paradise (Paradisaea rudolphi) *Western Parotia (Parotia sefilata) *Hooded Pitohui (Pitohui dichrous) *Palm Cockatoo (Probosciger aterrimus) *Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) *Green Tree Python (Morelia viridis) North America United States *Mountain Lion (Puma concolor couguar) *Southwestern Bobcat (Lynx rufus baileyi) *Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) *Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) *Northwestern Wolf (Canis lupus occidentalis) *Mearns Coyote (Canis latrans mearnsi) *North American Grey Fox (Urocyon cinereoargenteus scottii) *Plains Bison (Bison bison bison) *Rocky Mountain Mule Deer (Odocoileus hemionus hemionus) *Roosevelt Elk (Cervus canadensis roosevelti) *Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis canadensis) *Mountain Goat (Oreamnos americanus) *Sonoran Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana sonoriensis) *Black-Footed Ferret (Mustela nigripes) *Southern Flying Squirrel (Glaucomys volans) *Black-Tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus ememicus) *Black-Tailed Prairie Dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) *Southern Grasshopper Mouse (Onychomys torridus) *Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) *Eastern Chipmunk (Tamias striatus) *Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) *Eastern Raccoon (Procyon lotor lotor) *Eastern Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis nigra) *Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) *Southern Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris nereis) *California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) *Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) *Common Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) *Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaeangliae) *Northern Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus washingtoniensis) *Western Red-Tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis alascensis) *Turkey Vulture (Cathartes aura) *Eastern Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus virginianus) *Eastern Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo silvestris) *California Quail (Callipepla californica) *Ruffed Grouse (Bonasa umbellus) *Green-Winged Teal (Anas carolinensis) *Wood Duck (Aix sponsa) *Canvasback (Aythya valisineria) *American White Pelican (Pelecanus erythrorhynchos) *Great Blue Heron (Ardea herodias occidentalis) *Roseate Spoonbill (Platalea ajaja) *Eastern Bluebird (Sialia sialis) *Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) *Northern Cardinal (Cardinalis cardinalis) *Red-Winged Blackbird (Agelaius phoeniceus) *Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) *Ruby-Throated Hummingbird (Archilochus colubris) *Greater Roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) *Desert Tortoise (Gopherus agassizii) *Southern Painted Turtle (Chrysemys picta dorsalis) *Green Sea Turtle (Chelonia mydas) *American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) *Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) *Reticulate Gila Monster (Heloderma suspectum suspectum) *Common Collared Lizard (Crotaphytus collaris) *Sockeye Salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka) *Bull Shark (Carcharhinus leucas) *Scalloped Hammerhead (Sphyrna lewini) *Atlantic Sailfish (Istiophorus albicans) *Bark Scorpion (Centruroides sculpturatus) Canada *Canada Lynx (Lynx canadensis) *Western Moose (Alces alces andersoni) *Woodland Caribou (Rangifer tarandus caribou) *Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) *Eastern Black Bear (Ursus americanus americanus) *Canadian Beaver (Castor canadensis canadensis) *Harp Seal (Pagophilus groenlandicus) *Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus lagopus) *Wolverine (Gulo gulo luscus) *Giant Canada Goose (Branta canadensis maxima) *Common Loon (Gavia immer) *Snowy Owl (Bubo scandiacus) *Whooping Crane (Grus americana) *Monarch Butterfly (Danaus plexippus) *Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) Mexico *Jaguarundi (Herpailurus yagouaroundi) *Mexican Coyote (Canis latrans cagottis) *Mexican White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus thomasi) *Collared Peccary (Pecari tajacu) *Phillips' Kangaroo Rat (Dipodomys phillipsii) *Mexican Free-Tailed Bat (Tadarida brasiliensis) *Vaquita (Phocoena sinus) *Harris' Hawk (Parabuteo unicinctus superior) *Black-Throated Magpie-Jay (Calocitta colliei) *Great-Tailed Grackle (Quiscalus mexicanus) *Gila Woodpecker (Melanerpes uropygialis) *Ocellated Turkey (Meleagris ocellata) *Elf Owl (Micrathene whitneyi) *Rufous Hummingbird (Selasphorus rufus) *Common Chuckwalla (Sauromalus ater) *Mexican Red-Knee Tarantula (Brachypelma smithi) Central and South America Brazil *Jaguar (Panthera onca) *Margay (Leopardus wiedii) *Tufted Capuchin (Sapajus apella fatuellus) *Common Squirrel Monkey (Saimiri sciureus sciureus) *Bald-Headed Uakari (Cacajao calvus rubicundus) *Bearded Emperor Tamarin (Saguinus imperator subgrisescens) *Pygmy Marmoset (Cebuella pygmaea) *Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) *Giant Otter (Pteronura brasiliensis) *Maned Wolf (Chrysocyon brachyurus) *Bushdog (Speothos venaticus) *Kinkajou (Potos flavus) *Brown-Throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) *Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) *Giant Armadillo (Priodontes maximus) *Azara's Agouti (Dasyprocta azarae) *Marsh Deer (Blastocerus dichotomus) *White-Lipped Peccary (Tayassu pecari) *Yapok (Chironectes minimus) *Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) *Amazon River Dolphin (Inia geoffrensis) *Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao macao) *Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) *Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) *Sun Parakeet (Aratinga solstitialis) *Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) *Greater Rhea (Rhea americana) *Hoatzin (Ophisthocomus hoazin) *Scarlet Ibis (Eudocimus ruber) *Montezuma Oropendola (Psarocolius montezuma) *Green-Throated Mango (Anthracothorax viridigula) *Brazilian Burrowing Owl (Athene cunicularia grallaria) *Black Caiman (Melanosuchus niger) *Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus) *Red-Bellied Piranha (Pygocentrus nattereri) *Arapiama (Arapiama gigas) *Goliath Bird-Eater (Theraphosa blondi) Peru *Southern Puma (Puma concolor puma) *Guanaco (Lama guanicoe) *Vicuña (Vicugna vicugna) *Andean Spectacled Bear (Tremarctos ornatus) *Culpeo (Lycalopex culpaeus) *Venezuelan Red Howler (Alouatta seniculus) *Andean Condor (Vultur gryphus) *Collared Inca (Coeligena torquata) Argentina *Geoffroy's Cat (Leopardus geoffroyi) *Patagonian Mara (Dolichotis patagonum) *Southern Three-Banded Armadillo (Tolypeutes matacus) *Pichiciego (Chlamyphorus truncatus) *South American Fur Seal (Arctocephalus australis) *Southern Crested Caracara (Caracara plancus) *King Penguin (Aptenodytes patagonicus patagonicus) *Magellanic Penguin (Spheniscus magellanicus) Costa Rica *Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis aequatorialis) *White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus capucinus) *Ornate Spider Monkey (Ateles geoffroyi ornatus) *Baird's Tapir (Tapirus bairdii) *Northern Tamandua (Tamandua mexicana) *White-Nosed Coati (Nasua narica) *Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) *Great Green Macaw (Ara ambiguus) *Yellow-Headed Amazon (Amazona oratrix) *Keel-Billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) *Resplendent Quetzal (Pharomachrus mocinno costaricensis) *Spectacled Owl (Pulsatrix perspicillata) *Swallow-Tailed Kite (Elanoides forficatus) *Green Jay (Cyanocorax yncas) *Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) *Plumed Basilisk (Basiliscus plumifrons) *Red-Tailed Boa Constrictor (Boa constrictor constrictor) *Red-Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) *Strawberry Poison Frog (Oophaga pumilio) *Leaf-Cutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) Galápagos Islands *Blue-Footed Booby (Sula nebouxii) *Magnificent Frigatebird (Fregata magnificens) *Marine Iguana (Amblyrhynchus cristatus venustissimus) *Indefatigable Island Tortoise (Chelonoidis porteri) Antarctica *Leopard Seal (Hydrurga leptonyx) *Southern Elephant Seal (Mirounga leonina) *Crabeater Seal (Lobodon carcinophagus) *Sperm Whale (Physeter macrocephalus) *Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) *Blue Whale (Balaenoptera musculus intermedia) *Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) *Adélie Penguin (Pygoscelis adeliae) *Macaroni Penguin (Eudyptes chrysolophus) *Brown Skua (Stercorarius antarcticus) *Wandering Albatross (Diomedea exulans) *Colossal Squid (Mesonychoteuthis hamiltoni) Characters Cats Lions *Lion-O *Cladus (Flashback) *Mohatou (he is the leader of the Lion Pride) *Leona (daughter of Mohatou) Tigers *Tygra *Javan (flashback) *Bengali's Tiger Clan *Bengali Cheetahs *Cheetara *Acinonyx (the father of Cheetara and leader of the Cheetah Clan) *Cheta ( the mother of Cheetara and was killed by Lycaon) Jaguars *Pantheo *Jaga (flashback) Wildcats *Wilykit and Wilykat Leopards *Lengau Dogs Domestic Dogs *Dobo Wild Dogs * Lyacon (Leader of the Wild Dogs) Red Dogs (Dholes) *Alpin (Leader of the Red Dogs) Wolves *Lupus Foxes *Todd Bears Pandas *Cheng Brown and Grizzlies Polar Bears Elephants *Vihaan Eagles *Haliat Penguins *Emperor Crocodiles *Meno Episodes Trivia Gallery thundercats_2011_season_2_lion_o_concept_by_joeshiba-dbuyazk.jpg ThunderCats Polar Bear male model.png ThunderCats African Elephants.jpg ThunderCats Thylacines.jpg Category:Adult Swim Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Thundercats Category:AnimalLover63's Ideas